Naruto:Samurai Gaiden
by alkaidxhaseo
Summary: He was blinded when he was 4.The villagers change a child into a killing machine. Can Naruto forgives them? Read first and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Legend :

Lalalala normal

_Lalalala _thought

**Lalalala **Kyubi normal

_**Lalalala Kyubi thought**_

**Disclamer : I WILL NEVER….EVER…..OWN NARUTO AND SAMURAI X!!!!!**

Author note : Well….. I got this idea for a while now after I read some Naruto Rurouni

Kenshin crossover. Now, lets begin the story.

**SOSOSOSOS**

**4 years ago….**

Kyubi was hibernating in her den until a man with red eyes came into her den and

awaken her.

"**WHO DARES AWAKEN ME?!! IT'S NOT MY TIME TO RESURFACE YET!!"**

yelled the Kyubi angrily.

"It is I, Uchiha Madara, the one who awaken you from your slumber. I have a proposition

for you, demon. You'll give me power and in return, I'll spare you when I destroy the

world." Said Madara while smirking.

"**YOU IMPUDENT MORTAL!! YOU DARE ORDER ME, THE KYUBI?!!**

**YOUWILL SUFFER MORTAL!!!" **yelled Kyubi as she attack Madara.

While running from Kyubi's wrath, Madara thought while grinning _"hehehehe.....even_

_though you're the all mighty demon, you're a fool. Soon, Konoha. I will have my revenge_

_on you."_

"**STOP RUNNING, MORTAL!!" **Kyubi, in pursuit of Madara, still not aware that she's

near the Konoha's border now. 

**Meanwhile in Konoha…..**

The 4th Hokage, Namikaze Minato, was happily talking with his wife, Uzumaki Kushina

in the hospital. Minato can't wait for his child to be born soon. As he was talking to his

wife, a Chunin cames in a brought a bad news.

"Hokage-sama! The Kyubi has been awaken and now on its way to Konoha!! What

should we do, Hokage-sama?!!" said a Chunin while panicking.

"What?!! The Kyubi has been awaken?!! Tell everyone to prepare for battle. We are

going to fight the Kyubi." Said Minato to the Chunin.

"Hai!! Hokage-sama!!"

**With the Kyubi…..**

Kyubi is still chasing Madara around. She's now succumbing into her blood-thirsty state.

She cannot even think clearly now.

"Hahahahaha!!! You will never catch me, demon!! I shall have your power!!

Hahahahahaha!!!" yelled Madara while laughing maniacally.

"**RARGH!!!!!!!!" **the kyubi roar angrily.

"_Just a little more, Konoha. you will meet your doom." _"Mangekyou Sharingan!!

Tsukoyomi" Said Madara as he use his secret jutsu.

"**ARGH!!!!!" **The Kyubiyelled in pain as she was hit by the Tsukoyomi.

"I have you now, Kyubi. Now that has been take care of. Kyubi, attack Konoha!!" _"Now_

_that's done, I'm getting the fuck out of here" _Madara then disappear leaving Kyubi to

attack Konoha in her hypnotic state.

**The Hokage tower……**

Minato watched from the Hokage tower as the Kyubi burn Konoha's forest to the ground.

The Kyubi then stopped for a while.

"_I can't use someone else child." _Thought the village leader at the moment.

"Hokage-sama!!" Kushina-sama is in labour now!" Said his student, Hatake Kakashi.

"WHAT?!!"

**In Konoha's hospital……**

Kushina is yelling in pain as her child was about to born into this world. She was holding

tightly Minato's hand.

"MINATO!!! ONCE THIS IS OVER, I'LL KILL YOU!!" yelled Kushina making

Minato winced.

One minute later, the child was born. It is a boy. Minato is so happy that he get a son.

Then, something happen. Kushina stop breathing. The doctors was doing their best to

prevent her from dying. But, it isn't enough. That day, Minato lost someone he love so

much.

**In the battlefield…..**

People were slaughter one by one. Many brave ninjas died protecting their village. It was

truly a bloody sight. The 4th Hokage arrived at battlefield bringing hope to his people.

"Hokage-sama has arrived!! Continue fighting the Kyubi!!" yelled some random ninja.

The 4th Hokage summoned Gamabunta into the fight. Gamabunta was the personal

summon of the 4th Hokage.

"Gamabunta…..can you hold the Kyubi in its place now??" said minato to the toad boss.

"You're not mean to use 'that' jutsu. IT COULD KILLS YOU!!" said Gamabunta.

"I know but please understand. I cant stand of watching the kyubi burn our village to the

ground."

"Minato….."

Gamabunta tried to buy some time for Minato to finish his seal and received a wound on

his left eye before disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"KYUBI!!! I SHALL SEAL YOU AWAY TO PREVENT KONOHA FROM BEING

DESTROYED!!! SHIKI FUINN!!!" yelled Minato as he summoned the Shinigami.

"Shinigami-sama….. Seal the Kyubi away in return I'll give you my soul" said Minato.

"**very well, mortal"** said the Shinigami as he rip the soul of Kyubifrom its body.

"**RARGH!!!!!"** yelled the Kyubi

Minato then fall to the ground having his soul taken. He was found by his predessor,

Sarutobi. He said his final words before he died.

"Treat my…son…as a hero as he…was the ….w..who hold the beast. Please, I…I'm

asking you as a father. Take care of….n…Naruto"Said the Hokage before releasing his

last breath.

**SOSOSOSOS**

October 10th is a truly sad day. Konohagakure have beaten the mighty Kyubi but in the

process, they lose their precious leader. All of Konoha's populace gathered at the 4th

Hokage's funeral to give their final respect. The Sandaime then announced something

that make the village uproared.

"My people, it is truly sadden me that we lose our great leader, who stopped the Kyubi at

the cost of his life. But, no worry. Because of this child, we managed to stop the Kyubi.

The 4th Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the beast away into this child. Let us praise this

child as the hero of Konohagakure" Said the Sandaime proudly.

"THAT IS NO HERO!!!!!THAT'S A DEMON" yelled some random civillans.

"KILL THE DEMON!!!!" yelled all the villagers.

"THIS CHILD IS A HERO!!!! From now on, those who speak this child's status will be

executed." Said the Sandaime while sneering at the villagers.

**SOSOSOSOS**

**4 years later….**

Today is October 10th, the celebration of Kyubi's defeat. Naruto hated this day even

Though it is his birthday. He grow not knowing the power in his body. He also hate

The villagers. He was always beaten by them. Naruto decided to go out some food. This

is his greatest mistake he will ever made.

"Kuso…..I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse right now" moaned Naruto hungrily.

As Naruto walk along the road, he couldn't see the danger lurking in the shadow. There

are 22 ninjas preparing their weapons to attack him. Naruto wasn't a fool. He tried to step

back, but he was blocked by the ninjas. The ninjas then attack him.

"Please!!! Stop!!! It hurts" yelled Naruto while crying.

"This is what you deserved, KYUBI!!!!" Said one of the ninjas, while grinning maniaclly

On of the ninjas then took out a kunai and slashed Naruto's eyes.

"ARGHHH!!!!!" yelled Naruto while holding his face, or more specifically, his eyes.

Before they could kill Naruto, the Sandaime arrived with 20 Anbu to save him. The

Sandaime looked at perpetrators and command his Anbu to catch those ninjas. The Sandaime then took Naruto to the hospital. The Hokage's personal doctor, Megami Sato,

treated Naruto's injuries.

(A/N : Megami Sato is MINE!!)

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama. He will live. But he will never see the world again." Said

Megamisadly.

"_I'm sorry Naruto"_thought the Sandaime.

The Sandaime then stare at Naruto's limp body. He failed to protect Naruto yet again.

At the next day, Megami checked Naruto's ward. As soon as she opened the door, she

was shocked to see that Naruto wasn't on his bed. She then searched the hospital, but still

no sign of Naruto. She then rushed to the Hokage's tower to tell the Sandaime about

Naruto's disappearance.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!! Naruto is gone from the hospital.!!!!" yelled Megumi.

"WHAT??!!!!!" yelled the Sandaime.

"What are we going to do Hokage-sama??" asked Megumi.

"Maybe it is for the best." Said the Sandaime, smiling sadly.

"_Naruto….. where are you???" _thought Megumi

**To be continued…..**

Chapter 2 Preview:

_Who are you???_

_I am a nobody....._

_Am I a monster??_

_You are Naruto Namikaze....._

_You are a Samurai in training....._

**Please review. Critics are welcomed.**


	2. Sorry guys

Author Note……..

I'm sorry guys……My laptop crashed….and I lost 12 new chapters of hack naruto and 4 new chapters of Blazing Fox rider and many more……I promise you this……once my laptop is fixed, I'll rewrite my stories and post new chapters…..Please, be patient for a while.

Oh yeah….this is a new poll for you guys to vote :

Hack Naruto Pairings:

Naruto x Alkaid

Naruto x Atoli

Naruto x Shino

Naruto x OC

Naruto x Kaede

Naruto x Harem

Air Gear: Blazing Fox rider

Naruto x Simca

Naruto x Mikan

Naruto x OC

Naruto x Ryo from Behemoth

Naruto x Harem

Naruto : Exorcist of the Black Priest

Naruto x Lenalee

Naruto x Miranda(remember...Naruto 20 years old this story)

Naruto x OC

Naruto x Harem

Naruto : Samurai Gaiden

Naruto x Tenten

Naruto x Temari

Naruto x younger Shizune

Naruto x Yukie

Naruto x FemHaku

Naruto x OC

Naruto x Harem


	3. I'm being hospitalized

Well guys.......I have been hit by a motorcycle and is now being hospitalized.....Its my brother whos writing this.... I tell him to...I hope you'll be patient for a while......It may take 2 week for me to get up from the bed.....I hope my inability to update doesnt upset you.......Love, Alkaidxhaseo


End file.
